Medical technology industries, including device manufactures as well as pharmaceuticals and biologics manufacturers, have experienced significant commercial and technological growth over the past several decades. Since the discovery of DNA, our understanding of its bio-informational role in the development, operation, and interaction of all living beings has significantly increased thanks to the development of DNA sequencing techniques over the years. Through improvement in DNA sequencing detection techniques, scientists and doctors have gained greater insight on diseases as well as more effective treatments for patients based on their genetic dispositions. Thus, the use and role of DNA sequencing results in health care has increased significantly.
DNA sequences are series of the nucleotide bases adenine, guanine, cytosine, and thymine, that dictate the formation of proteins in biological systems. By analyzing a DNA sequence, important information can be gleaned for both diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. Additionally, the identification and quantification of other biological entities (bio-entities), such as proteins, small molecules, and pathogens has pushed forward the potential of medical knowledge to benefit humankind.
Packaged sequencers employing electrowetting-on-dielectric (EWOD) for control use amplification and labeling techniques that allow for optical detection by using fluorescent dyes and external optical systems with analog-to-digital conversion systems to allow for the computer processing required for handling the large amounts of data produced. Many implementations of packaged EWOD sequencers have a glass substrate and a transparent electrode, which can be problematic. For example, light can be transmitted through the glass substrate and into the droplet being analyzed, where sequencing is happening. In such case, transmission may not be efficient because of interference patterns from different transparent index of refractions as well as different thicknesses of transparent material. In addition, the integration of color filters into EWOD sequencers can reduce efficiency of light sent into a sensor array.
Therefore, a need exists for improved bio-entity manipulation devices and processing technologies.
The various features disclosed in the drawings briefly described above will become more apparent to one of skill in the art upon reading the detailed description below.